


As Silent As The Grave

by Dellessa



Series: Cold Comfort [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sat together in silence, and looked up at the foreign sky.  It was not Cybertron. No matter how long they were here it would always look odd and off to Thundercracker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Silent As The Grave

They sat together in silence, and looked up at the foreign sky. It was not Cybertron. No matter how long they were here it would always look odd and off to Thundercracker. There was still an odd sort of beauty to it though. The sky made it all worth it. At night the sky was inky, but not black like so many humans thought but dark blues, purples, reds, deep burgundies, and a shade of pink far darker than any energon. The stars twinkled back at him coldly, the milky way stretching out before it. Being on an arm of a spiral galaxy left them with an interesting view. The planets winked at him from their far-away perch. His sharp eyes picked out the ones visible. Mars was ruby and red, and unduly bright that night.

He would have left the watery planet long ago, but Prowl wanted to stay. Thundercracker had trouble denying the smaller mech anything, even after all the time their time together. Time which could be counted in vorns just as much as years. 

Thundercracker could admit it to himself, sometimes. He wanted to stay as well. Prowl’s sparkling was on earth, and so were his trine. After a fashion. The tomb they built was a labor of love. They had carved it out together. It sat high on a sheer cliff-face. It was easy enough for Thundercracker to reach, but nearly impossible for a human. 

They rarely went there these days. Once or twice a year. He used to have to pry Prowl away. Pry him kicking and screaming, crying all the way down. It broke Thundercracker’s spark every time. 

“It’s beautiful.” Prowl said, snapping Thundercracker out of his revelry and back to the present. The moon burned bright red in the sky. As red as Thundercracker’s own optics, or human blood. 

“It is.” Thundercracker agreed, simply glad that Prowl was talking now. Accepting things. He put his arm around the smaller mech, pulling him close. He looked down at Prowl, his face plates turning up, “Beautiful.” He looked away from his mech, more amused than anything. 

Finally Thundercracker stood, offering Prowl a hand as he led him inside the tomb. It was quiet. Too quiet. He punched the key pad and the door slid open, revealing the inky black interior until he turned on the lights, hitting a side panel. Light bloomed into being, making his optics smart even as it revealed the tombs themselves. Prowl had likened them to Snow White’s tomb, and had said numerous times that Jazz would appreciate the irony.

All four bots entombed looked peaceful. If Thundercracker had not known better he would say they were merely in stasis. Ratchet had done a more than passable job repairing their frames. The holes in Warp’s chassis was patched and hidden, the dents removed. He was the hardest for Thundercracker to look at. He had loved him so much. All the vibrancy and life was gone though. He still had a hard time reconciling the reality of it. There would never be anymore pranks, and no joyful laughter. Thundercracker missed him the most, and the lightness he brought. It was so hard for Thundercracker to keep it light and not fall into a depression like was his old habit. He did his best not to if only for his mate’s sake.

Even Megatron looked peaceful. Quite a feat, Thundercracker mused. Optimus had agreed. That the Autobot leader visited the tomb often never failed to disturb Thundercracker. 

Thundercracker laid his hand on Skywarp’s tomb, the same sadness creeping in, gnawing at him. It would have overwhelmed him had Prowl not sent a wave of comfort and love over the bond. Prowl understood. Things were not always easy between them. Thundercracker would never be an Autobot. They did not agree on many things, but after all this time there was love, there was hope, and most of all there was understanding.


End file.
